User blog:BarakkuOni/Oni's Compiled List of Ideas
|-|Main= This is a compiled list of my own ideas, which I do not claim as my own, as there is no guarantee that I was the first person to come up with said idea(s), but nevertheless, I thought of all of them without seeing them previously said. NOTE: All of the infoboxes are in their respective tabs. For example, Weapon infoboxes will be in the Weapons tab, and Clothing infoboxes will be in the Clothing tab. The Other tab contains items that aren't really in any category for whatever reason. Tweaks Spec Ops Vest: Armor increased from 0.65 to 0.625. Spec Ops Rucksack: Carrying capacity increased from 40 (8x5) to 48 (8x6). Alicepack: Carry space increased from 56 (8x7) to 64 (8x8). Military Nightvision Goggles: Allow a setting to tweak the "intensity" of the green nightvision effect, as it can be really hard on someone's eyes. (I know at least one person who has a problem with the green effect due to the "intensity" of the green hue) Additions Spec Ops Beret: A black beret with a symbol for the in-game JTF2 that completes the Spec Ops Set. Armor value starts at 0.9. See infobox. Negotiator: A shotgun based on the Benelli M3 used by Joint Task Force 2. Uses 12 gauge shells (8 shell capacity), has illuminated iron sights, can use grip, tactical, and sight attachments, etc. See infobox for specific stats. Very rarely found at military locations in PEI. Defender: A pistol based on the P226 Elite, a derivative of the P226, which is the standard sidearm for Joint Task Force 2. Uses Defender Magazines, which holds 15 rounds, has illuminated iron sights, uses barrels and tactical attachments, etc. See infobox. Very rarely found at military locations in PEI, or could possibly replace the Avenger on PEI as the Canadian military doesn't use the Baretta 96. Jackal: A black version of the Jackal, which is a vehicle that Joint Task Force 2 operates. Designed to be the best military vehicle on the ground in terms of armor, but holds significantly less fuel than the APC. See infobox. PDA: A combination of a GPS and Chart that also tells the carrier the Time. (i.e. 22:24) Can be crafted by combining the GPS and Chart, and possible a Watch. See infobox. (Possibly shows a minimap?) Energy Tablet: A pill that increases movement speed, and restores 50% stamina. Rarely found in medicine supply locations. See infobox. Vodka: Russian alcohol that induces hallucinations and/or dizziness. It also messes with your immune system. See infobox. Broken Bottle: A broken bottle of alcohol that can be used to stab targets to inflict a lot of damage, but breaks within 3~5 stabs where it will disappear from the inventory and turn to shattered glass on the ground at your feet, and is slow to use. (Inflicts bleeding on players) Can possibly be crafted with a Vodka, but requires a hammer, and cannot be repaired at all. See infobox. Shelf: A placeable shelf that can store small items, such as food, drinks, medicine, etc. Can be crafted similarly to storage racks. (Storage = 5x1) Could be useful for storing items, as you wouldn't have to go looking for a specific item if you're in a desperate situation. See infobox. First Aid Kit Rack (Asset): An object that Medkits can be found hanging from in hospitals, police stations, and other locations rather than just be sitting on the floor or furniture. Hybrid Sight: '''A special sight that allows fast switching from a 4x zoom scope to dot sight by a specific bound key. Incredibly useful for assault rifles and possibly even sharpshooter rifles. See infobox. (Basically a cross/chevron scope with a red dot sight mounted on top.) '''CREDIT: Someone said something about it on the Ideas forum but I couldn't find it, so I decided to add it along with an infobox. Virus Injector: '''A syringe that injects a lethal amount of the virus into a cuffed player, which will immediately drain their immunity, and finally their health. However, the cuffed player will zombify and immediately break free. (Possibly would turn them into a Mega Zombie? Could lead to speculation that the virus was original designed to make super soldiers, but ended up causing the zombie apocalypse due to lack of extensive research.) VERY rarely found at Scorpion-7's main research facility in Washington. See infobox. '''Arrow Trap: ' '''A silent and fatal trap that is activated by a trip wire which can only be placed in doorways that aren't occupied by a door. It has only one use before having to be reloaded, and can easily be seen if one pays attention. Crafting Recipe: 1 Crossbow + 1 Arrow + 1 Duct Tape + 2 Wood Plank + 1 Wire. See infobox. (Could be set up higher so one must be prone to get around it?) '''Nail Bomb:' A placeable bomb that explodes when the trip wire is pulled, shredding any lifeform in it's path. Craft Recipe: 1 Can + 1 Nails + 1 Explosives + 1 Wire. See Infobox. (Like the arrow trap, it is placed in a doorway.) Shuriken: A special weapon used by ninjas that can be thrown up to 5m directly in front of the player when used. If it hits a zombie in it's path, it will deal damage. (Sharp, but thrown melee weapon that can be re-acquired from the corpse with a durability lost) See infobox. Banana Suit: A RIDICULOUS outfit that is actually quite useful. Just look at the infobox before I laugh to death, please! (You could actually store quite a bit in that puffy banana suit.) Jackhammer: Like the chainsaw, it's a mechanical tool that is a direct upgrade from the Pickaxe. See Infobox. Banana: It's a banana. What more can you say about it? See the infobox. (If you eat one while wearing the Banana Suit, aren't you committing cannibalism?) Thermal Scope: A 4x scope that uses a thermal overlay. (Killable entities are highlighted orange, everything else is just different shades of blue) See infobox. |-|Weapons= |-|Attachments= |-|Clothing= |-|Food/Water= |-|Medical= |-|Buildables= |-|Tools= |-|Vehicles= |-|Map/Information= |-|Other= Category:Blog posts